Happy Creation Day!
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alerts creation days are usually utterly miserable, but will this one perhaps be different? sequel to 'Creation Day'


Wow… o.0 so many people told me to make this… Interesting. Reason why I didn't add it as a second chapter? Because that story is angst, this is something else entirely.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Prowl and Jazz entered back onto the Ark at the same time. Bumblebee looked up from where he had been attempting to read a data pad. He just couldn't concentrate. "Prowl, jazz."

Jazz caught the odd tone of Bumblebee's voice. "What's wrong 'Bee? Did something happen while the Ark was out?"

"Well… Yes. I learned something new."

"Oh really? Well then, tell!" Jazz said, smiling.

Bumblebee threw a glance up at the cameras, indicating that it shouldn't be said out loud. Or at least not in front of Red Alert. Prowl caught the glance, and beckoned slightly.

Curious, the two followed Prowl into an empty storage room. "I asked Red Alert to make this area the blind spot of the Ark so that I could conduct some things in private-" Jazz perked up noticeably at this, but Prowl pinned him down with a glare. "With of course the promise not to tell anyone else. So Jazz, if it gets out, I will keep you in the brig, in stasis lock, for the next few vorns."

Jazz winced, and nodded, but his optics still covered the storage room curiously. Bumblebee finally said, "The twins were really cruel this time."

"How so?"

"They painted nearly half of the Ark's corridors in some really sticky, hard to get pain-" Jazz's optics widened as he realized that he himself had painted several of the corridors "And then they used a whole bunch of datapads and used them as a wall to keep in a whole bunch of balls, so that way when Red Alert took down the walls the balls went everywhere."

Prowl wondered how the twins could get such items, but pushed it out of his CPU for a moment as Bumblebee was still continuing. "Then, after Red Alert picked up all of the balls, he told me…"

Bumblebee broke off, flushing. "He told me it was his creation day."

Prowl and Jazz exchanged slightly shocked looks. "Is it really?"

"Yes, he said nothing good ever happened on his creation days."

Jazz thought about how long Red Alert was on the Ark, and everything that had happened, and winced. "Yeah, he hasn't had the best creation day ever. But, about the twins… Do they know?"

"No, I don't think so, otherwise they would of put it in writing or something." Bumblebee said softly.

Jazz looked at the clock, and groaned. "It's too late to salvage this creation day. We'll have to try next time. But, I've got a couple ideas for then…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert woke up slowly, not wanting to wake up. Once again it was his creation date. His spark rose at one thought however.

Inferno had told him that for all of the day he was off, so offered to help inventory the storage rooms, which badly needed it. Red Alert slid out of the recharge bunk, to be met with a wet splash. He swiftly drew his legs back up over and peered down, flicking on a small light. His room was flooded with what was hopefully water, and not acid. Red Alert glanced at his feet and sighed in relief as he saw that they weren't being eaten through.

Red Alert sloshed through the water, sending off a message to Prowl: _Prowl, a problem._

_What is it?_

_My rooms are being flooded._ Red Alert paged back dryly.

There was a disbelieving silence, and then Prowls voice crackled over, just as Red Alert was typing in the code to his door. "Water, flooded, your rooms?"

"Yes Prowl. One of the main water tubes must of broken and leaked. Better send a message-" Red Alert stopped, as his door slid open. The hallway was completely dry. "Never mind Prowl. Looks like the twins decided to fill my rooms up with water."

Prowls optics narrowed as he considered handing the two out to dry their innards. He had been planning meticulously for this day, along with Jazz. There was no reason why a mech couldn't have one good creation day.

Inferno had been the easiest to recruit, for he felt intensely guilty over the one night he wasn't there. Even if Red Alert had pushed him out the door. "Very well." Prowl said softly, "I'm going to lock those two up-"

"Don't bother. They'll just figure out some way to cause an even bigger explosion. I'd prefer to know how they did it."

"I'll have Jazz find out."

They clicked off, and Red Alert stared at the rapidly growing puddle, wondering what to do. Seaspray passed by, and let off a low whistle. "How did they do that?"

"I have no idea, but I wonder what to do with all of the water-"

"I got a fish tank. If I fill it up with this water can I have a pet?"

"No pets allowed the Ark. Besides, I doubt any sane fish would want this water anyways. Anyways, if you're going to the cafeteria, please tell Inferno that I will not be able to make it for awhile."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno fumed impatiently as he walked along. He had not expected Red Alert not being able to get to the cafeteria, and was now out of temper and ready to give Red Alert a piece of his mind- Inferno stopped dead as he looked at the puddle of water outside of Red Alerts door, and the grumbling twins scrubbing it up. "Red, what happened?"

"Oh, Inferno. The twins decided to flood my room."

Inferno strangled the impulse to kill the twins. They had just about already ruined everything. "I hope that doesn't affect what they say is going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They say that Jazz has managed to wrangle a party out of Prowl on the condition that the Ark's crew behaves." The twins perked up noticeably, and auditory receptors nearly crackling in their eagerness to hear more.

Red Alert looked less pleased. "And why would Prowl do that?"

Inferno shrugged, thinking _because he knows it's the only way to get the crew to behave, so you should be unbothered for the rest of the day._ Red Alert hesitated, then shrugged it off. While it was unusual for Prowl, Red Alert had no doubt the second in command knew what he was doing. He was slightly more concerned about his still flooding room.

"Red Alert, they just got the water shut off. Your rooms off limit for the rest of the day while they repair the leak."

"So, what did happen?" Inferno muttered.

"The twins found out that a water pipe runs over my ceiling, fixed it so it would drip, and then…" Red Alert gestured around him at the water. Inferno shook his head. He glared at the twins, which they didn't notice, too occupied in not looking at Red Alert.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz grinned as Prowl nodded. Time for the party to begin. Inferno began slipping away as Jazz sauntered up to the front, and nudged Blaster. Blaster nodded, flicking on the music that was to play.

Red Alert, up in the control booth, sighed. Today, so far, had been one of the best creation days. Only a small prank, and the rest of the day had been spent in blissful silence with Inferno.

Inferno. The name brought a slight blush to Red Alerts faceplate, even as he tried to deny it. It made no sense, the feelings that he felt around the fire truck, but here it was, and it obviously wasn't going to go away. It simply seemed to grow as time passed by.

The door hissed open, and Red Alert turned quickly, hoping to get his CPU off of the tumbling, wild thoughts that rattled inside. His spark twisted in a completely different way when he saw Inferno leaning against the doorway. "Inferno?" He squeaked.

"Red, I—" Inferno shifted slightly, so he could fully straighten up and walk across the room until he was looming over the smaller mech. "I heard today was a special day for you, so I brought something."

Red Alert blinked, as Inferno pulled out a nicely wrapped package. "Happy creation day Red."

Red Alert looked at the package, and took it slowly. Then he began trembling slightly, looking at Inferno with slightly misty optics. "Thank you Inferno. For the best creation day I've ever had."

"Surely it can't be your best!" Inferno insisted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't like Red Alert to get emotional in this way. "I'd have to say the twins would of ruined it."

"Bother the twins. I'm quiet content."

The package still remained in his hands, unopened. Inferno was becoming slightly impatient, and his hands unconsciously began fidgeting with a wire. Red Alerts optic ridge rose, but he patted a seat next to him. Inferno sat down heavily, grinning.

With careful, slow fingers (just to torture Inferno) Red Alert opened the package.

Inside lay an entirely new set of tools. Inferno explained, "I noticed that the ones you've been using are mostly out of shape from pulling Hatchets against the twins. Which, by the way, I thought you should be interested to know, Ratchet remodeled them into femmes. So look out."

Red Alerts shoulders shook, and for a few moments Inferno worried that he was glitching. But then he heard a muffled giggle.

"Red, are you laughing?" Inferno asked, slightly amazed. The voice that answered him was strangled.

"Of course not." A muffled laugh reached Infernos auditory receptors, and he grinned.

"You are laughing Red!"

Red Alert shook his head, but couldn't keee it in. He laughed. For the first time in his life, Red Alert laughed with pure, reckless, joyful abandonment. The images of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as femmes was just too good.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ok, had to make it bad in the beginning, but it did brighten up for poor Red Alert. Slowly but surely, and the last bit of information was the cream of the cake.

Heh, I'd like to see a story of that. The twins being femmes… that would be a good story. If anyone ever does write that (nudge nudge hint hint wink wink) please tell. I wanna read! And no, I won't do it myself, because I probably would get their personalities all mixed up if I tried. Someone better at writing them seperatly will have to do it.


End file.
